Getting to Know one Another
by Kosmic
Summary: RaiKim Telling you all now sorry if I took some thing off you. You can hurt me later. Kim is hinting Rai something can he figure it out.Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Kosmic:** I am sorry for this story because I know I am ripping of some one. I am sorry for ripping of its something I was thinking on doing. I apologies for ripping you off.

**Disclaimer: We all have said this before so why say it again? Well because it's needed. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Truth or Dare

History - Dojo was flying the young dragons to a shen gong wu. It was near a snowy mountain. They were searching for the shen gong wu. Omi and Jack found it at the same time. A Xiaolin showdown has taken place. Omi wins but when the showdown ended an avalanche accrued. Omi and Clay were saved by dojo. Kimiko and Raimundo found shelter in a cabin but the avalanche trapped them in covering the whole cabin but the chimney.

To the Story

"With all people I am trapped with you Raimundo. Great I now know I will die here." Kimiko started to whine.

"Sorry miss tech. would you rather be with Jack Spicer then me. I don't know about you but I have gone camping and lived in a cabin before." Kimiko got angry with Raimundo for talking like that.

"What do you mean by miss tech?" She yelled at Rai.

"Well you always have some type of phone or computer on you that is why. Me and Clay have seen you always have them with you. Wait do you have your phone on you?" Rai said hoping she did.

"I do nice thinking Rai." She takes out her phone and before she put in a number to call for help she realized Rai was right. "You are right I always have one or another on me." She sat on the couch realizing she always had a piece of tech on her,

"Hay I am sorry for saying that I am. I am sorry to say I told you so." He sat next to Kim hoping she would apologies too.

She looks at Rai then at her phone. "My phone is dead. We just have to wait until Clay and Omi find us." She walks up to the fire place. She sees a piece of wood there. "Fire" She said to light it up.

Rai sat there looking at her waiting for her to apologies to him still. Kim looks at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I apologized to you now I am waiting for you to apologies back." She looks at him laughing.

"Apologies to you for what?" She kept laughing until her stomach growled. Rai looked down at his feet.

"I will see what I can do for food." Rai got up and went to the kitchen. "What do we got carrots, potatoes, and fish. I could make some soup if the water drain is not frozen up." He checks and the water drain was frozen.

"You know how to cook Rai?" Kim asked walking in. Rai looks at Kim. "Yea my mom showed me how to. I can fix up a dish of fish with a side of carrots and potatoes." He checked if the stove worked and it did.

Kimiko watched him cook. "It must be nice to have a mother. My mother passed away when I was born." She started to cry. Rai stopped and went up to Kim. "I am sorry Kim. I did not mean to hurt you. My mom passed away when I was eight years old. She was murdered."

Kim looked up at Rai he was not crying yet she did not know. "Why aren't you crying?"

Rai got went back to working on cooking. "Because my mom is still with me. She may be dead but she is always with me in my heart. My dad told me that. You are the only one person I told other then my family. Ahh" Rai burnt his finger.

Kim ran up to Rai. "Are you ok? Your burned let me see if there's any thing here for that." Kim runs around she could not find anything.

She runs back to Rai she saw him still cooking. "Its ok it's only a small burn." She looks at Rai she feels useless. Rai cooking and she can't show anything for gratitude.

"I am sorry Rai. I am useless in this matter." She sat down feeling down.

"No you are not. You started up the fire in the other room. With out heat we might already be out cold." Rai said making Kim smile.

"Thank you Rai. I am sorry from earlier. I am sorry what I said earlier about be stuck here with you." She said to Rai now hold a plate of food to her.

They sat down and ate. "This is very good Rai. You got to teach me how to cook." Kim said eating the meal.

"Don't thank me thank my mom. She was here helping me." Rai said feeling full after take a few bits.

"Want to play truth or dare to pass the time." Kim asking Rai. Kim always wanted to know more about Rai and this is her best chance to.

"Sure. Sense you suggested it you go first." Rai smiled at her.

Kim: "Truth or Dare Rai?"

Rai: "Dare"

Kim: "I dare you to say truth next time." She smiled

Rai: "Where is the fun in that? Ok sure. Truth or Dare Kim?"

Kim: "Truth."

Rai: "What do you dislike the most about Omi?"

Kim: "His ancient book on females. I hate it when he takes that book out. Ok sense you can't say dare. What do you think about every one at the temple?"

Rai: "Let me start with master Fung. He is like a second father, Clay is like a best friend, and Omi is like an annoying little brother, Dojo a lizard pet, and you someone to understand. You are the only person there that doesn't talk like master Fung, Texan, and messed up slang."

Kim smiled to here this.

Rai: "Truth or dare?"

Kim: "Truth"

Rai: "Cant you say dare. Ok let me think. What do you dislike about Clay?"

Kim: "His messed up Texan talk. He speaks broken English. I can't stand how he talks."

Rai laughs.

Kim: "Truth or dare?"

Rai looks at her. "Dare"

Kim: "I dare you to say truth next time."

Rai smacks his head. "Ok I get the hint I will say truth for the rest of the game"

Kim smiles then laughs.

Rai: "Truth or dare?"

Kim "Truth"

Rai: "Ok this game has officially become truth or truth. Ok what do you like the must about me?"

Kim: "Um well how you act. I mean must boys around me either put on a love act of some type or ignore me. You don't and I like that. What do you like must about me?"

Rai looked at Kim. "What's not to like about you? Sure you always have some tech on you but I like you."

Both Kim and Rai got up and sat on the couch before they continued. They sat at the different ends of the couch. Rai had his white long shirt with the hood on. Kim started to shack because of the cold. Rai got up took of his shirt he had two on. The other one was short sleeved shirt. He put his long sleeve on Kim.

"No you need it Rai." She said as he puts it on her. "No you do. I am the dragon of the wind I can take the cold you can't."

Kim: "Rai truth or dare?"

Rai: "Might as well try again dare."

Kim: "I dare you to kiss me."

Rai looked at Kim. He gulped as he leaned forward his lip close to hers.

"Earth" They both heard Clay out side and they quickly moved away from each other.

Clay busted the door open. "We finally found you two. Are you two alright?"

"Yea we are but we might be sick. We were both here cold." Kim said walking over to Clay.

**End of Chapter 1 of 2**

**Kosmic:** Again I am sorry I took this from some one else some what. This was the best way I could do a truth or dare. Sorry for any confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kosmic:** Ok first thank for the reviews. Even tho there is not much thank you any ways. Second I know this has probably happened a lot to people. Well what happens in the story.

**Chapter 2**

**The Daring Kiss**

Dojo was flying back to the temple with Omi, Clay, Rai, and Kim.

"Sorry we did not find you earlier guys. Dojo here had to return back to the temple so we had better clothing. You know so we don't freeze out there. So if I may ask. How was it? You know just you two." Clay laughed then got hit by Kim.

"We were fine thanks for asking. And so you got this straight we did not do what you were thinking. Do not joke like that. It was thanks to Kim we got a fire going to keep us warm and so you guys can find us." Rai said giving a smile to Kim.

She smiled back. "But we would have gotten hungry if it wasn't for your cooking. Clay if you ever call me miss tech I will hurt." She snarled at Clay.

"Rai you did not have to tell her that. Wait a minute? Rai can cook? I do not believe that." Clay said that with a smirk.

"I do not see our friend Rai here cook. I bet it tasted very nasty." Omi said get a high five from Clay.

"Rai's cook was good. So don't make fun of him." Kim defending Rai.

"Did I hear what I just heard? Kim why are you defending Rai?" Clay asks some what sorry for what he said earlier.

"Well I and Rai got to know about each other". Clay was about to laugh. "Not in that you perv." Kim hit Clay in the back of the head.

"Were back kids." Clay said landing in the temple courtyard.

"Welcome back Kim and Rai. It's almost late. Get to beds and get some sleep." Master Fung told the young dragons.

They all did as they ask. Rai snuck out of his room and knocked on Kim's door. "Come in the doors open." She said reading her book she always reads part of it before going to sleep.

She looks and sees its Rai. Rai closes the door behind him and walks up to Kim bed. "I always finish my dares. If I am right it was a kiss?" He said looking at Kim.

"Right it was." She said leaning her head up as Rai leans his head down. But right before there lips touched. "Rai I know you are in Kim's room. Get in your room know. I am waiting." Master Fung said interrupting them.

"In the morning. I will hopefully with no interruptions." Rai said.

"I am waiting Rai." Master Fung said as Rai walked out of Kim's room then to his.

"Darn that was a close one. Darn you master Fung." Kim said turning of her light going to bed.

In the morning Rai wakes up earlier then he usually does. Normally Clay or Omi would be up first. Rai put on his gee. He walks over to Kim's door. She as well was awake early. She wanted a kiss from Rai when they first met and she did not want to wait another second.

A knock came to her door. She opened her door grabbed Rai from his shirt and pulled him in before he could say a word. She then closed her door.

"Rai I have waiting to get a kiss from you. Ever sense I first met you." She said as her heart started to begin racing.

"You have Kim?" They got closer as Kim heart raced even faster. "I have always wanted to kiss you." There heads got closer her heart felt like a train. "Even if this was not a dare I still kiss you." There lips were so close to one another her heart felt like a jet. But once again before they could kiss. Omi opens Kim door shouting. "Time to wake up Kim!" His eyes were closed when he yelled. Both Kim and Rai broke off not even getting a kiss.

"Ah you are already awake. Rai why are you in Kim's room. O well lets get breakfast shall we." Omi walked off.

From both Rai and Kim "Damn you Omi. I want that kiss." They both said whispering. They both went down to get breakfast. They saw Omi, Clay, and master Fung eating.

"Like I said Clay they were already awake." Omi was talking to Clay. Clay looked at both Rai and Kim. They had a death glare looking at Omi.

Clay got up "I will be waiting in the courtyard waiting for training." Clay walked away like something bad was going to happen.

Rai and Kim got them selves some breakfast. After breakfast they joined Clay in the courtyard while Omi was still eating.

"Say did Omi do something to make you two have that snake like eyes." Clay said in a nervously.

"No Clay he did not. We both did not sleep well last night but we are fine." Kimiko said take her glare off.

"Yea if I heard from Kim this morning right we both had the same nightmare about Omi." Rai said turning his glare into a smile.

"That was scary dream. Omi was being chased down by Jack Spicer. Jack got him and threw him in a machine that chopped Omi up." Kim said about to laugh.

"If you think about it was a bit funny. Who knew Omi could run so fast." Both Kim and Rai start laughing a lot.

Omi walks to the courtyard and sees both Kim and Rai laughing. "Clay my friend what was the joke they are laughing about."

"Omi I really do not know but I think it's about you." Clay said with a confused face.

After training Omi was playing Goo Zombies 4. It looks as if he is getting frustrated about something. Clay was doing some of his own training and Kim was by the kitchen on her computer. Rai walked up to Kim. Kim looked up at him they were both away from every one and no one was in sight.

Once again they tried there kiss and once again. "Kim help me I can not get past this part on Goo Zombies." Omi shouted running up. "Hey Rai could you help me with something partner?" Before either of them got there they took there heads back.

Omi was trying to talk to Kimiko and Clay was trying to talk to Raimundo. "That's it I am getting this dare over with." Rai shouted with both Omi and Clay both had question marks on there head.

Rai put his lips on Kim's and kissed. For both of them it felt as time it self stopped for them. Once this kiss broke off Rai got up and said. "Ok what do you need help with Clay?" As he walked away.

Once Rai and Clay got away for a moment Omi was looking at Kim. "Sorry Omi what were you saying?"

"First I am confused at what just happened." Omi looked so confused.

"It was dare Rai said to me. It's nothing really." She was lying through her teeth. She thot _Rai is a great kisser. I got to do that again with him. _"Know what is it you wanted Omi?"

Omi hold out Goo Zombies. "I need help get passed this part." He said with sad eyes.

"Hold on there partner. What was that kiss back there all about?" Clay asked Rai.

"It was a dare Kim asked me to do when we were trapped the other day. We wanted to get it done and over with but every one has interrupted us." Rai said looking at Clay waiting for him to explain why he wanted him. _Kim that was some kiss. I think I will do that again later. Rai thot_

"Sorry if I interrupted I am. Any way I need your help with a training idea I have." Clay said and Rai helped.

Later that night before they all went to bed. Rai walked up to Kim door. He knocked. "Come in Rai" Kim said. He walked in Kim was standing close to her bed. He walked up to her and kissed her they both feel back to her bed kissing.

**End Chapter 2**

**End of Story?**

**Kosmic:** I bet this has happen to a lot of people. Please read and review and tell me that you liked it. Ignore the question mark people its only there for show or is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kosmic:** Ok you people want another chapter I will give you one. Thank you **Booma-Chan** you gave me an idea how to start this chapter. I love all my reviewers.

**Chapter 3**

**Troubles with Love**

Master Fung was returning to the courtyard to check on his students clean up. One of the other monks walks up to master Fung and hands him a letter. Master Fung looks at the letter. It was for Kimiko.

Master Fung walks to Kimiko room. Master Fung was expecting her to be reading her book or be on her computer. He opens the door and walks in.

Master Fung was surprised to see Raimundo on top of Kimiko Kissing. "Raimundo return to your room now." Rai looks up to see master Fung. He gets up and runs out.

"Master Fung wait it's not what you think. We…" She was cut off.

"I understand you and Rai are in love. The reason is I do not want anything going on at night. I know you and the others are responsible I just don't want you to get hurt." Fung says in a smile. Holding out a letter for Kim.

"Wait master Fung. I understand what you are talking about. The thing is we want to hide this from Clay and Omi. We do not want this to bother them when training. That's why he was here with me." Kim was hoping master Fung would hide this from Omi and Clay.

"I promise to keep this from both Clay and Omi. I well let Raimundo know this. I will also let him to be in here at night, but both of you will not sleep together. Do you understand?" Fung explained to a smiling nodding Kim.

Master Fung leaves while Kim opens up her letter.

_Dear Kimiko_

_Your dad told me where you_ are. _He told me not to bother you so I am not. It's me Lance remember. I finally out of the have to marriage thing. We can go out now. I am sorry what my parents have said to your dad. I hope I can see you again._

_Love Lance_

Kim was holding on to the letter shacking. She remembered she was in love with him. She was forced away by his parents saying she can't be with him. Know she is in love with some one else. She is in love with Raimundo.

A knock came to her door. She hid the note and walks over and opened it. It was Raimundo. She was happy to see him.

"Rai you know I love you right." As she let him in and closed the door.

"Yea I know. I also love you. Is something wrong Kim?" She looked at him. She walked over took out the letter and showed him.

"Do you love him?" Rai asked in a sad voice and putting the letter down.

"I use to, but I love you know. There is no reason why I should love him any more." She said bring her face to Rai's.

They kissed she wanted Rai. In here mind she knew something was going to happen something bad.

The next day every one was eating before training. "Young ones today we will not be training here. Today we are going to another temple to train. This temple is in Japan. We will leave when you are all done." Master Fung announced.

Once they were all done they hopped on Dojo who flew them there. Once they landed an old man walked up to them.

"I am master Rajah nice to meet you. Thank you for coming to my temple. Just yesterday I got my latest fight. His name is lance from here." Kim looked surprised.

_Please don't let it be the Lance I know please. _She thought begging.

"These students of mine are Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko." Master Fung said with a smile.

"Kimiko!" Some one shouted. A boy with long brown hair, dark green eyes, with a blue gee runs up.

"Kimiko nice to see you again. I might look different from last time. It's me Lance." He ran up hugging Kim. Rai was starting to get steamed.

"You know this girl Lance." Rajah asked.

"Yea she is my girlfriend when I was younger." Lance said Rai was getting angrier.

"Lance this may come to you difficulty. It has been three years now. Things change." Kim said while Rai gave a relief.

"What is it? Do you have a new boyfriend? I thought you loved me." Lance said in a quiet voice.

"Can you two finish this later? They came here to train Lance. If there training here helps them our temple and there temple get even closer. So we can train back and forth." Rajah saying in a calm voice. "Yes master Rajah" Lance walked away.

The Xiaolin dragons trained hard at this temple. The dragons got to know the other fighters there. There was Sara fighter of earth, Lance fighter of wind, Jessie fighter of fire, and Ray fighter of water.

Rai and Kim were hiding away from ever one else when training was over. "Is Lance here the guy you mentioned last night?" Rai asks Kim.

"Yea he is. He is different from when I remember him. Please Rai I am not saying I love him because I don't. I love you and only you." She says as they got closer.

There lips touch they did not remove until they needed air. They turned because they heard some one walking then stopped. It was Lance starring at Kim.

"Kim tell me you are not in love with trash like that. He is…" He ran off. Kim did not run after him. She knew if she did Rai would think she still love him.

"Kim runs after him. You need to tell him why you love me. Tell him why things changed." Rai said. Kim looked a Rai and nodded then she ran.

"Lance stop please." Kim stops Lance from running. She then gets in front of him.

"Lance I am sorry. It was two days ago we told each other we loved each other. I still want to be your friend. I was in love with you…" Lance stops Kim.

"Kim stop right there. I should have realized this was going to happen. You may be in love with that guy, but I still love you." Lance puts his hand on Kim shoulder. "If any thing happens between you and him come to me. If you brake up with him let me your next boy." He stares in her eyes then walks away.

The Xiaolin dragon left home. That night Chase walks in to the temple were Lance is.

"Who are you?" Lance looks at Chase.

"I am Chase. I can give you what you want must. You first have to do something for me. You do want Kimiko right?" Chase smiles.

"You can really get Kim to love me? If this is true what do you want me to do?" Lance walks up to Chase.

Chase smiles "Yes I can get her to love you. All you have to do is to kill Rai. Don't worry about getting spotted. I will get all of them away from him."

"Kill the guy Kim loves now. No I can't do that. Leave here now." He looks away and walks.

"Fine I will leave. I know nothing going to stop them from being married." He turns and walks.

Lance stops "Wait they are going to? Wait ok what is the plan to do this?" Chase smiles hearing this.

In the morning at the Xiaolin temple. Every one gets up but before they could eat. "Shen gong wu alert" Dojo yelled.

**End chapter 3**

**Kosmic: **I have two things to ask. Do you want the next chapter to be Kim next to an injured Rai or Rai going to save Kim? First one of these that get 2 on my reviews I will do. Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Kosmic:** It happened really fast. I already got 2 for Kim next to an injured Rai. So let the wish come true. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 4**

**The strength of Love**

"So Dojo what shen gong wu are we after?" Omi asks Dojo who is flying.

"The eye of lies. Once it is used you can tell if some one is lying or telling the truth." Dojo responds landing just out side Brazil.

"So the Xiaolin dragons are finally here." They all turned and saw Chase.

"Chase I will never return to you." Omi shouted.

"That is not why I am here. I am here to kill your friends and torment you Omi." Chase said before he tells his cat to attack.

Chase went to attack Rai. He hit Rai and sends him flying back. Once Rai gets up he sees a man in all black clothing running up and kicks him.

"So you must be one Chase's new flunkies. Ok I will fight you. Wind" Rai shouts punching the guy in the gut.

The guy vanishes in a blink of an eye. All that Rai remember after that is being punch six times before returned. _Ok this guy is fast. Then I have to be faster._ Rai thought.

"Wind" Rai shouted disappearing in the wind punching the guy eight times. Then Rai reappeared.

The guy vanishes again Rai got hit hard in the face and flied back hitting a tree. The guy reappears and kicks Rai were it hurts the must. Then again he vanishes hitting Rai ten times.

This guy repeats vanishing and hitting Rai for five minutes until Kim appeared to help Rai. The guy vanishes once he sees Kim. "Rai" Kim yelled.

Rai was bleeding from his face, chest, and legs. Kim ran over to him. "Rai come on get up." She whispers he did not move. "Clay" Kim yelled and Clay ran up seeing what Rai looked like.

"No Rai" Clay shouted. He ran up to Rai and puts Rai over his shoulder. Clay and Kim ran back to Omi who now has eye of lies. Once Dojo saw Rai he got big at once and ordered every one to get on. Once every one was on he flew faster then he normally would.

He got back to the temple in fine minutes. Master Fung ran over once he saw Rai condition. He takes Rai and runs with him to the medical room every one followed.

Omi, Clay and Kim were in the waiting room hoping Rai was alright. _Who was that fighting Rai? Please Rai be ok. I don't want to be left alone like this. _Kim started to cry.

Out of Clay and Omi Clay has realized Kim was in love with Rai. "Its ok Kim Rai is fine. I know him well enough he wont die like this. With all that energy he pulls to prank us he can live through this." Clay said hoping to make Kim be happy.

"Thanks Clay for those words. So you know then how Rai and I feel for each other?" Kim said drying her tears.

"Yes I figured it out." Clay said to Kim in a whisper so Omi9 would not hear.

Master Fung walks out. "Rai will live but he will be out of training for a month in his condition. Kim I am putting you in charge caring on him and helping him in his condition." Master Fung knows that Rai in his condition would worry Kim and distract her from training. That is why he put her on that.

Kim smiled happily to hear what master Fung said. She walked in the room were Rai was. Rai is asleep and with a lot of bandages.

"Master Fung would it be better if Kim trained with us so she would not fall behind." Omi spat out make Kim a bit angry.

"No Omi we need some one to take care of Rai. I know Kim has learned all about medicine more then both you and Clay. So she would do a better job." Master Fung tells Omi and Omi agreed.

Omi and Clay went off to train and Kimiko stayed by Rai side. Rai look as if he is having a nice dream. Kim wanted to see what he was dreaming about but she could not. Kim hummed a song she has heard once before.

She begins to sing a quiet song she heard.

_I am facing the truth I got to change the way I live  
Can't go on this way The price is too high to pay  
After the rain I feel the sun  
See how I run to my destiny  
Life is a game I got to learn how to play  
I make my own rules ́cause now I am free to choose   
Courage and faith will show me the way  
See how I run to my destiny_

Like the Phoenix I rise From the ashes of life  
I don't need fortune or fame Just some peace of mind  
Like the Phoenix I fly leaving the lies behind Future's golden for me There is no one who can stop me now

I'm noble and strong I'm walking down the road that I choose  
Each day is a gift And I know that I can't lose  
Glorious future is waiting for me  
See how I run to my destiny

Like the Phoenix...  


"You have a nice singing voice Kim" Kim turned her head to Rai who she now sees is awake. She bends over to give him a hug.

"Kim let go I am a bit swore still." Kim let go. "Sorry Rai" She says to Rai.

"For how long have I been here?" Rai asks Kim who is giving a smile.

She thinks to her self real quick. _Rai has played jokes on me. This is my revenge._

"Rai you have been in bed for like three weeks now." Rai eye widen. "Three weeks?" Rai yells.

Clay and Omi run in because they heard Rai. "Rai you are awake. I am glade your wake. It has been three hours sense you were put down on the bed." Omi says happily.

Rai looks at Kim with a face of anger. "Are you happy? You finally got me with a prank." Rai looks at Clay and Omi. "She told me I was in bed for three weeks. She scared me half to death."

Kim laughs followed by Clay and Omi. "It's not that funny guys. Keep on laughing I will get you all back once I get up." Kim stops Rai from moving.

"Rai your wounds are vary bad. Master Fung said you will be ok in a month." Kim said making Rai mouth drop.

"A month? Tell me you are joking still. I do not know what master Fung is talking about. I am a fast healer. I will be up and walking by tomorrow just watch." Rai said as master Fung walks in.

"You will not be getting up and moving until a week Raimundo. You may say you're a fast healer but I know how bad your hurt." Master Fung explained to Rai.

"I do not see what you're getting at master Fung. Trust me I am a fast healer." Rai cried out.

"Kimiko will you stay here and make sure Raimundo does not hurt him self please. Now come on Omi and Clay I have some chores for both of you." Fung took Omi and Clay.

Kim gets up and closes the door. "Finally we are alone Rai." Kim smiles as Rai is now standing.

"Rai get back to bed now before you hurt your self." Kim ran up to get Rai back in bed.

Rai did a back flip over the bed. He winces a bit but he looks fine. "Rai how did you…" Kin gets interrupted by Rai.

"Like I said I am a fast healer." He moves his arm in a circular motion. He winces be he looks fine.

"Wow you are a fast healer…" Rai puts his finger in front of Kim's lips.

Rai removes his finger then kisses Kim she kisses back.

"Rai I will be by your side always." Kim whispers in his ear. "As shall I Kim" Rai whisper back.

They both walk out of the room side by side. They walked by Omi and Clay. Omi and Clay look up and see Rai is walking and is not in pain. Both of there mouths drop.

The fighters from the other temple arrive at there temple. Because they were invited to train there.

Lance saw Rai up and walking. He was surprised he was. He remembered beat the stuffing out of Rai earlier. _How is he up and walking already. I was going to finish him off before we leave today. I do not understand. I want Kimiko and I will do anything to get her. _Lance thought.

**End Chapter 4**

**Kosmic: **An all nighter hurts. Sorry to keep you waiting here you go. ZzZzZzZzZz

**Kimiko: **Poor Kosmic. Please and R&R. He stayed up all knighting working on this one for you people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kosmic: **Sorry for the hold up. I have lots of things going on at once. Thank you all for reviewing. I am sorry for any all mistakes I have had on the last chapter. A friend of mine ran through the whole check not me.

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Death?**

Master Fung walks up to Raimundo. "You should be in bed recovering young one." He says to Rai now paying attention to him.

"Sorry master but I am a bit to stubborn to just lay back and not move my body. Also I do not want to fall behind in training and be the last one to get the new belt." Rai says with a smile.

Master Fung shook his head. He turns to see the other temple has just arrived. He walks over and talks to them how they do things here.

"Rai are you so sure about this? I mean this gives the person who did this to you to show up and…" Rai cut Kim off.

"That's the big reason why I am doing this Kim. I want him to show up. I am ready for him plus this time I have fire right with me." Rai said in a smile making Kim smile. She knows his fire is her.

Clay and Omi run up to Raimundo. Omi jumped up and hugs Rai and Clay gives him a pat in the back. Raimundo screamed in pain as they both took a step back.

"Sorry partner we thought you were all better." Clay said then hitting the back side of his head.

"Its ok you guys did not know. Just please do not do that again." Rai said still in pain.

Lance was watching this. He smiled knowing that Rai is still in pain. He watched where Kim was taking him. She was taking him to bed. Master Fung saw out of the corner of his eye that Lance was watching them.

Ever one was now training but Raimundo who was resting. Lance was in thought while in training. _What now I need to get to him before training is over and we leave. _He thought to him self for a while until he heard a voice in his head. _"Do not worry about it. I have sent some one to distract them. He should be there soon." _The voice was Chase's the one he talked to the other day.

"Jack bots attack" Every one heard this. It looked like there were thousands and thousands of robots. They were attack the bots except Lance who was heading for Raimundo with no one noticing.

Lance first hid and put on the out fit he used last time. Kim was looking at Jack she knows he would send them and go after the shen gong wu but his not. She then saw the figure that attacked Rai. _No s_he thought fighting her way to Raimundo. Ever time she got close to the room robots pushed her back.

Raimundo was lying down on the bed. "This will be easy. He is sleeping I will make this quick and easy. Then I will report to Chase my mission is done." Lance whispered with a smile behind his mask.

Raimundo jump out of his bed surprising lance. "So you finally come out of hiding. I heard you whispering so thanks for telling me who you are working for." Rai said in pain not showing it.

The figure runs up to Raimundo who was ready and dodge his attack. Rai hit the wall. Rai forgot he was in a room not out side. Lance threw daggers out. Rai dodge them but one that hits him in the shoulder. He let out a scream of pain.

Rai was still standing but he was in lot of pain. The figure vanished like he did in the forest. Rai remembered this and was prepared for it this time. Rai dodge all attacks he throws at him. _How did he dodge them?_ Lance thought not knowing that move was dodge able.

Rai ran up and attacked the in shocked Lance. He hit him hard enough he broke the door Lance back was turned to. Every one saw the figure while they were attacking the bots. Rai walked out and Kim saw a dagger in his shoulder.

The figure got up looking at Rai who was running up punching him in the face. Lance could not take it any more. He looked at Raimundo and took out a strange dagger. The dagger was a made with an explosive tip. Only he knew it was explosive.

Rai took a couple steps back only because he had no weapon. Lance threw the dagger Rai dodge it but the dagger hit the wall that was only a couple of inches away from him. An explosion was made every one turned to see Raimundo was caught in it.

"NO RAIMUNDO!" Kim yelled in tears.

Jack was laughing then stopped he did not really wanted to kill any one. He wanted them to captor if any thing. Fire was surrounding Raimundo. No one can see him he was on fire getting up. The figure was laughing a lot until Rai jumped out and punched him.

Rai fell to the ground. "Water" Omi yelled washing the fire of the building and Raimundo. The figure suit was burned by the fire and once he got the fire off every one looked at him. Every now knows it was Lance. Lance vanished throwing a flash ball to the ground. Master Fung went up to Raimundo and picked him up bringing him once again to the medical room.

Every one from the other temple left. Omi and Clay were trying to calm down Kimiko who were waiting out side the medical room. Master Fung came out with a sad face.

Kimiko saw his face and ran off to her room crying. Omi and Clay just looked down at there feet.

"Raimundo will make it until tomorrow after that he is gone from us." Master Fung said as both Clay and Omi as they got up to go to there rooms because it was getting late.

In Kimiko room

"Why he can't just leave me like this. I do not want him to die please god no. Please do not let him die on me." She cried out in her pillow. She cried her self to sleep.

In the morning master Fung went to the medical room to see no Raimundo. Master Fung thought that the monks already took care of it. Every one was awake already eating but Kim. She just sat there crying.

They began training trying to move on. Of course it was different around with no Raimundo it was too quiet with out him. Kim saw a shadow figure from one side of a building. She turned as every looked at her. They all also saw the shadow figure.

The figure was moving closer. The person turned the corner. It was Raimundo moving around. They all looked like they are seeing a ghost.

"I know I should not be moving around but I am not going to lay down as all of you get better then me. No explosion is going to kill me." Rai said as Kim ran up and hugged him. Rai screamed in pain.

Kim let go as master Fung walks up. "You should be died." Rai looks at master Fung.

"Nope I am alive. I am a fighter to the very end. I will fight death as long as I am alive." Rai said putting a smile on every ones face.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Kosmic: **Raimundo is so stubborn he just won't die. Well people are like that R&R please and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

I am glade you all who have this on alert. I have your sequel out for this. It is called The New Age. I hope everyone gets this and reads the story. I love you all and I hope you all love the sequel.


End file.
